ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Runners
by |Row 3 title = Developed by|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Starring|Row 4 info = Lena Headey Lexi Medrano Steven Yeun David Ramsey Camille Hyde Yoshi Sudarso |Row 5 title = Voices of|Row 5 info = Christopher R. Sabat Jamie Marchi|Row 6 title = Composer(s)|Row 6 info = Mac Quayle|Row 7 title = Country of origin|Row 7 info = United States|Row 8 title = Original language(s)|Row 8 info = English American Sigh language|Row 10 title = No. of episodes|Row 10 info = 8|Row 11 title = Executive producer(s)|Row 11 info = Ridley Scott Isa Dick Hackett Chad Hamilton Sam Esmail Michael Green|Row 12 title = Producer(s)|Row 12 info = Igor Srubshchik Rami Malek Timothy A. Good|Row 13 title = Production company(s)|Row 13 info = J.A. Green Construction Corp. Electric Shepherd Productions Esmail Corp|Row 14 title = Distributor|Row 14 info = |Row 15 title = Original network|Row 15 info = }} Blade Runners is an upcoming American science fiction television series. It is currently being developed by and and is a spin-off to the 1982 film Blade Runner and its 2017 sequel Blade Runner 2049. Esmail and Green will executive produce and showrun the series with Ridley Scott director of the 1982 film will executive produce the show with Isa Dick Hackett. The series will star and Lena Headey, Lexi Medrano, Steven Yeun, David Ramsey, Camille Hyde, Yoshi Sudarso and . The will air sometime on . Plot Set in the same timeline as 2049 NYPD Blade Runner officer Travis Moulder leads a team of Blade Runners to hunt down and retire rogue replicants as well as crime and corruption. Cast & Characters * as Travis Moulder, a NYPD officer with conflicting questions regarding weather or not he is a replicant. *Lena Headey as Dr, Lenore Palmer, former replicant manufacturer, now forensics, medical expert and Moulder's only friend. *Lexi Medrano as Claire Cline, a Mexican/American ex-computer-hacker and rookie Blade Runner. *Steven Yeun as Zhang Woung, a Korean Blade Runner who dabs in weapons technician, martial arts and black smith. *David Ramsey as a Blade Runner based on John Diggle/Spartan from Arrow. *Camille Hyde as a Blade Runner who studied replicant history as well as world history. *Yoshi Sudarso as a Blade Runner that dabs in explosives. * as Vincent Fet, a canadian Blade Runner transfer from Toronto who specializes in tactics. Production has ordered an 8 episode Blade Runner series that takes places with that universe. Ridley Scott director of the 1982 film will executive produce through with Isa Dick Hackett (daughter of author ) through Electric Shepherd Productions with 2049 producers and will be involved as well. The show will feature not only replicants put also crimelords, gangs, Drug Cartels etc, , co-writer of and creator of were hired as writers/showrunners Casting David Duchovny star of The X-Files was cast as lead role and executive producer, Gillian Anderson Duchovny's co-star has also been cast lead role and as producer, Lexi Medrano Steven Yeun, David Ramsey, Camille Hyde, Yoshi Sudarso and were also cast months later. Duchovny and Anderson later left due to some unforeseen problem and were later replaced by and Lena Headey Directing son of Ridley Scott and director of will direct two episodes from scripts by Esmail and Green, director of and will direct the third episode from a script by writer Seth Owen, most directors from the following shows , and Mr. Robot were hired to handle the rest of the episodes and future episodes. Writing Green and Esmail are lead writers most of the writers from Game of Thrones and American Gods have joined the writers room among the various other writers. Game of Thrones and have personally joined writers room out of nostalgia. Music Esmail hired Mac Quayle composer of Mr. Robot to score the series composer of the 1982 film will serve as creative consultant. Scoring will be held at in New York City and pudblished as well. Location The show will be filmed in New York City because it's history with crime and drugs along with it's grundgy likeness of a dystopian world. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Sony Category:TV Shows based on films Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Science fiction Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Drama Category:Spin-off Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Blade Runner Category:English-language television programming Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:HBO Category:TV-MA